Winged Hunter
by conrad3141
Summary: Team RWBY and team JNPR are not the only teams at beacon. Leading team NAVI is Nathaniel Nyanza, a 17 year old rabbit faunus who looks 14. He is joined by his sister, Amethyst, his best friend, Indigo, and Violet, who he met when they collided midair. They are powerful, but are they strong enough to save everyone?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This fanfiction may deviate a small amount from the original plot during the events up to the end of volume 3, the deviations from the plot will mostly be unnoticed by team RWBY, or at least they never would have noticed it during one of the scenes of the show. As most of these chapters were written before Volume 4 was released, the plot will vary from the original. Some may consider the characters from outside to be overpowered, but I intended this in order to allow some of my plans to come into effect. Also, this fanfiction is probably going to get some hate for so called, "plot armor".

P.S. to those who think that my many references to norse mythology should not be included because Remnant probably will not share the same myths, I'm sorry but if I was going to create a brand new mythology to fit a story, I might as well scrap the original story and publish the mythology as a fiction novel.

[OC X OC]

Prologue:

 _"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life." And in order to maintain that life, mankind must train, train their children in the ways of saving the world. Teaching these children is the most important task someone can be assigned, but their students, though they may be powerful, are not ready._


	2. Chapter 1:Orientation

Chapter 1: Orientation

A rather short faunus boy pulled a trolley full of luggage, hesitantly walked up to a tall girl. His small size and his rabbit ears that reached he made him look like her little brother. Nathaniel \appears to be a 14 year old boy, though in seventeen years old. He has short brown hair and blue eyes, and wore a light green t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He also wore an excessive amount of sword sheathes. "Hi, I'm Nathaniel Nyanza. I'm a new first year. What's your name?"

"Velvet, and I'm a second year, do you need help finding the auditorium?" She replied, bending her legs to examine Nathaniel better.

"No, I just thought you were more relatable to me than anyone else around here... Because of... you know..." He gestured above his head awkwardly.

"Well, that is true. But, isn't your last name a cat sound? Why are you a rabbit faunus?"

"Everyone asks that, but actually my last name is a color similar to Chartreuse, though my father's side of the family is actually cat faunus, my mother's side is rabbit."

"So, what's in the suitcases?"

"My swords and my shield. I'm not yet at the point where I can use them all effectively, but, here they are." Nathaniel explained as showed her the contents, and closed the suitcases again.

"Well, I think you better get to the auditorium now, the opening ceremony will probably start soon."

"Ok, nice to meet you. See ya later." Nathaniel said, walking away towards the school. He went inside, dropped off his stuff where he was told, and walked into the auditorium.

He saw his sister, Amethyst, among the crowd, and ran up to her, jokingly tackling her to the ground. "Hey sis, what are you doing?"

"Geez, Nathaniel! You are such a child. Get off me." Amethyst said, slightly annoyed but smiling. Amethyst had long, straight, brown hair that reached the small of her back, blue eyes, wore a t-shirt with a wolf on it, and a dark blue combat skirt.

"It's not my fault that I have the body of a tween." Nathaniel pouted, standing up and helping his twin sister to her feet.

"I know you are siblings, but is that really an appropriate thing to do in front of her boyfriend?" The boy standing next to them asked. He was six feet tall, had dyed blue hair, wore a blue-jean-jacket, a white t-shirt, mirrored sunglasses, and blue jeans.

"Hello Indy." Nathaniel said, fistbumping his best friend from middle school. "Ow! I still have no idea how you are allowed to wear brass knuckles wherever you want."

"And I have no idea why you never remember to make me take them off before fistbumping me, besides you heal instantly anyway." Indigo said pointing to Nathaniel's perfectly healed knuckles, "Well, it is probably a good idea to get to orientation."

"Yes, that is a good idea." Then the three of them headed over to the auditorium.

When the orientation finally began, Ozpin came up to the microphone and said, "I will keep this brief, you have gathered here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

Nathaniel separated from his sister and best friend, pushed through the crowd, and walked up to Ozpin. Timidly at first, but then slightly angrily, Nathaniel asked, "What purpose should I look for other than to save everyone's life without losing a single person? If that is not my purpose, why did I spend every summer for five years fighting Grimm as a combat medic?"

"Oh. Are you the shapeshifter with the military recommendation? Your purpose, I believe is slightly different than you think, it might be that your purpose is that is not to save everyone without sacrificing anything. I believe that your purpose might be to save everyone, even those who everyone else believes was sacrificed."

"What does that mean?" Nathaniel asked.

"There will come a day that I cannot protect everyone anymore, then is your job. "

"My job?" Nathaniel replied, confused.

"Well, it is everyone's job, but you are the one who patches the holes when others fail."

"Because of my healing abilities?"

"Yes and no, let's just say it this way, I did a background check."

"Oh, I know what you are talking about. Well, one more thing, we will get rocket propelled lockers, right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Because of the multiple sets of weapons I use, I am going to need more that one."

"Oh, that's fine, I will tell Professor Goodwitch about your request. Speaking of which, you better get going, Professor Goodwitch has noticed you aren't with the group." Professor Ozpin said, noticing Goodwitch's approach.

"Ok. Thank you. See you later." Nathaniel said, turned around and followed Professor Goodwitch to where everyone was spending the night.

"Go find a spot somewhere around here." Professor Goodwitch said, gesturing around the large room.

"Ok, There is Amethyst and Indigo." Nathaniel walked over to them, where they were waving for them to come over. He leaned on the wall next to them.

"So, what mischief were you up to?" Indigo asked.

"I was talking to Professor Ozpin about storage of my weapons and his speech." Nathaniel answered honestly.

"You should have lied and said something cool." Indigo said.

"Go to sleep, Indigo. I don't 'act' cool, you know that."

"Nathaniel, aren't you going to sleep?" Amethyst asked, concerned.

"No, I wouldn't be able to relax with that many people nearby. Besides, I have gone without sleep for way longer than one night during grimm sieges."

When everyone else had finally gone to sleep, Nathaniel still stood in parade rest, standing sentinel over his friends.


	3. Chapter 2:Initiation

Chapter 2: Initiation

Nathaniel waited patiently on his launchpad, listening quietly as Professor Ozpin talked about how each student will be partnered with the first person you made eye contact with in the forest for the rest of their time at Beacon Academy. Nathaniel quickly looked over to his right, where he saw his twin sister Amethyst, and to his left, his best friend from middle school, Indigo. Their launchpads activated and Propelled the three of them in the air. Amethyst shapeshifted into a falcon using her semblance that allowed her to shapeshift completely into any creature that she saw, and Indy turned into an identical falcon by using his ability to replicate semblances. Nathaniel tried to activate his semblance but was interrupted by being crashed into by a girl wearing a purple robe that hid all her features except for her purple eyes, which seemed to hold your gaze so that you can't look away. Unable to activate his semblance to slow his fall for some reason, Nathaniel and the purple girl fell through the canopy of trees.

Nathaniel landed on his feet, but collapsed immediately due to being unable to hold up the weight of two people. The purple girl recovered, got off him, held out her hand, and said, "Well, I guess we are partners, I am Violet. Do you need help up?"

"I can't, my ankle was twisted by the fall, and for some reason my semblance isn't activating so I can't heal myself." Nathaniel responded dejectedly.

"Oh, sorry, that's because I'm too close, I am not quite in control of my semblance yet. I nullify and absorb semblances, dust, and pretty much anything supernatural, refilling my aura." Violet said, backing away in order to allow Nathaniel to activate his semblance.

Red wings sprouted from Nathaniel's back, and he was able to stand up without an issue. "That's awesome! Well, I'm healed now, so you can come back again."

"Um, I have a question, are you old enough to be here? You look, well, thirteen." Violet said worriedly.

"I'm seventeen chronologically, but physically I am fourteen. It's complicated, do you want me to explain while on the way to the temple?"

"Sure, we need to get going." Violet agrees.

"One moment, I need to get my bearings". Nathaniel said, jumping off the ground and flapping his wings in order to see where their destination was. "It's just over that hill, might be a half mile walk."

"Can you fly us there?" Violet asked.

"I barely have the muscular strength to fly, and I don't yet have the training to be able to use super-strength and flight simultaneously, plus, you would probably negate my semblance by accident if we ran into trouble, so no, I cannot fly us there."

"Sheesh, sorry, didn't know you were touchy about flight." Violet says, with a slightly harsh tone.

"No, It's fine, I just was being strategic, I didn't mean to offend you." Nathaniel apologized frantically. He started muttering, "Just as I thought we were getting along, then I ruin everything just like always."

Violet heard him, but pretended not to, "So... let's start walking and while we do so, you tell me why you have the physical body of a 14 year old."

"Well, you saw me instantly heal my ankle, basically I can heal wounds and regenerate my aura at the cost of becoming one week younger. So whenever I hit the point of puberty where I would get growth pains or pimples, my body regenerates to the version of my body a week before, so I am perpetually prepubescent. This automatic activation is due to my lack of training with controlling my semblance." Nathaniel explained.

"So, basically you can't age."

"Yes."

"So, what technically is your semblance?" Violet asked.

"Everyone in my family is a shapeshifter, I can turn into a faunus version of any creature or creatures, real or not, and receive their powers. My sister can turn completely into any creature she sees or the creature that a Grimm she sees most resembles."

"Ok."

"So, what's your weapon or weapons?"

"I have a weapon that changes form based on what type of dust I use to power it, and I have this shield that has shock absorbers. I have nothing special. What do you have?"

"I am not yet strong enough to wield the weapons I designed, so I have these less powerful versions that I built for use until I am strong enough." Nathaniel said, showing Violet two of what appeared to be flaming daggers, then he put them away, pulled out his scroll, which is basically a thin holographic tablet and tapped the screen a few times. "The rest, well, let's stop for a moment while they get here."

Three rocket propelled lockers fell from the sky next to each other moments later. Nathaniel opened them, the first revealed two flaming long swords, the second, two flaming great swords, and the last contained an odachi and a large circular shield that appeared to be made out of dust crystals. "The left handed weapons are Cauterize one through three, the shield is called Conflagration, and the right handed weapons are Cremate one through four."

Violet reaches over to the odachi, finding the large weapon too heavy to lift, she said, "How do you lift this thing?"

Nathaniel suddenly grabbed the sword from her hands, picked it up one handed with seeming ease, put on the shield, and told Violet, "Cover my back, we are surrounded by Grimm."

"What? Where?" Violet asked, surprised.

"I'll take care of them, just keep them off my back, if I get hurt, I won't be able to fire for a few seconds."

"Fire? You don't have any guns!"

Nathaniel raised his left arm, "This shield isn't for blocking, it's a Fresnel lens." He lowered his arm, activated his sword which caused it to burst into flames hot enough to melt steel. When Nathaniel held his sword behind his shield, a patch of the grass in front of him instantly burst into flames. Adjusting his aim, Nathaniel roasted three Ursa just as they entered the clearing.

"Stop, you'll set the whole forest on fire, you'll kill everything!" Violet yelled.

"I may have poor control over my semblance, but I have good enough control to control that fire." Nathaniel said, putting back his greatsword and shield, retrieving the two greatswords from their locker. Nathaniel easily got into a dual wielding stance, even though both his swords were each meant to be used two handed. He activated his blades and they burst into flame. He ran forward, absorbing the fires he had created with his right hand sword, and his left hand sword appearing to bring the life back in everything it touched. After he absorbed all of the fire that he had created destroying the Grimm, he looked back and saw Violet.

She was cornered, completely surrounded by Ursai. Nathaniel ran towards her, swords at the ready. He slid in between two ursai and stopped next to Violet. "You shouldn't have come, Grimm are no threat to me." She reached out, and the Ursa in front of her disappeared.

Violet swung her arm around, quickly eliminating the ring of Grimm. "Good, you're safe." Then she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yes, but you aren't." Nathaniel said. He looked around, it was a long distance, and they would take too long to get to the temple if he didn't hurry, but he couldn't leave Violet behind.

He put everything he could in the three rocket propelled lockers, including all of their weapons and both of their shields, and sent them back to the school. He then picked up Violet in a princess carry, saying, "I hope her semblance won't activate while she is unconscious, causing me to lose my super strength and ability to fly, but I have to risk attempting to use super strength and flight simultaneously in order to get there in time."

Flapping his wings with all his might, Nathaniel took off toward the temple.

He landed, seeing his sister Amethyst and his best friend Indigo at the temple, relieved that Violet would be safe, he laid Violet gently on the grass, grabbed the closest artifact, walked back to Violet, then fainted from mental exhaustion.

* * *

"Nathaniel Nyanza, Amethyst Nyanza, Violet Carey, and Indigo Kennard have chosen the black pawns, they will be known as team NAVI, and will be led by Nathaniel Nyanza" Professor Ozpin announced.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

(A/N: Happens at the beginning of practice before the fight between Jaune vs. Cardin)

"Mrs. Goodwitch? I'd like to fight Yang Xiao Long in a mock battle. That is if she will accept." Nathaniel said, standing on his chair in order to be seen over the heads of the people sitting in front of him.

"Nathaniel? Are you sure you can withstand attacks from someone of her caliber?" Mrs. Goodwitch questioned, nervous about his safety.

"Well, I wanted to fight someone with strong enough hits so that my semblance can be used effectively, so I had to choose between Yang, Nora, or Yatsuhashi, and I believe that I can use Yang's elemental affinity for fire against her. Yang, do you object to sparring against me?"

"No, but I'm not going to hold back." Yang responded.

"Good, that means I don't have to ask you not to." Nathaniel replied gleefully, pulling out two red daggers and easily leaping the twenty feet from his seat to the arena and landing on his feet. Yang took the more reasonable route to the arena via the stairs.

"Are you ready to fight?" Yang asked cordially.

"Sure.." Nathaniel answered.

"Ready? Begin!" Mrs. Goodwitch announced.

Nathaniel rushed at Yang, both of his daggers drawn, but was punched in the gut before he reached her, causing him to slam into the far wall. "Gah, I never thought I would be forced to use my semblance after only one hit." He said, glancing at his Aura Monitor and saw his Aura instantly regenerate from the losses of protecting him from the hit.

"Wait, shouldn't your aura have been depleted significantly from that hit?" Yang asked, confused.

"Yes, but I recovered it using my semblance. Partial shapeshifting. Basically, I can turn into a faunus of different creatures, gaining their abilities when in that form. You completely wiped out my aura but a phoenix can revive from death an uncountable amount of times, so therefore as a phoenix faunus, I can regenerate my aura completely." Nathaniel said, standing up, flaming wings now extending from his back.

"Hm," Yang muttered, contemplating the new information. She fired a shot at Nathaniel experimentally, his wings absorbing the fiery blast. She fired a second blast, this time hitting the wall behind Nathaniel. Seeing a water pipe in the wall, Yang focused her attacks on the pipe rather than Nathaniel. Soon water was shooting from the pipe. Nathaniel noticed what she was doing, and responded by throwing pulled out a vial of dust.

"Good strategy, but it's hard to smother a flame with ice!" He said as he turned around and froze the spray of water midair using ice dust. Belatedly realizing that he just accidentally turned the spray into thousands of tiny blades of ice, Nathaniel jumped backwards before the blades hit, only to be tackled by Yang.

"Gotcha." Yang said triumphantly.

Nathaniel dropped his daggers, raised his hand, and said, "I surrender. Though she probably cannot deplete my aura, I can't overpower her or escape being pinned down."

"Yang wins." Mrs. Goodwitch announced.


End file.
